Increasingly, vehicles are being manufactured with passive entry passive start (PEPS) systems that incorporate a driver's mobile device. In such Phone-as-a-Key (PaaK) systems, the driver typically does not carry a traditional key fob or a physical key. As such, if the mobile device is out of power, the driver may not be able enter their vehicle until the battery of the mobile device is recharged. Further, when the driver does not want to share their phone, the valet may not have a convenient method of moving the vehicle.